


Conexión

by Pieri_Ale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Tony deja los Vengadores, bingo Tony Stark, locura mental
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: Tony ha estado escuchando la voz de Killian en su cabeza, puede ser por el estres...o puede ser algo más
Relationships: Aldrich Killian/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Conexión

Tony siempre había sabido que entre él y los vengadores existía una tensión poco saludable. Sabía que, a pesar de no matarlo con palabras, ninguno de ellos creía que valía como héroe.

Pero nunca pensé que los vería lamentar el que no hubiera muerto.

No lo dicen. 

Pero sus ojos y miradas resignadas estaban más que claros.

**—Entonces como ya aclaramos que Stark aún sigue vivo, ¿podemos pasar a cosas más importantes? -** expresa Clint con irritación

**—Cielos Barton, me mataras con tanto sentimentalismo—** se burla Tony tratando de evitar que note el dolor que causo el comentario del arquero

**—¡Silencio! -** gruñe FuryNo **tengo tiempo para sus niñerías. La reunión solo era para informar lo que sucedió con Stark, así que ya puedes largarse**

Sin esperar a que lo repitan, Tony sale rápidamente de la reunión.

Era mejor si escapaba, cuando Fury se diera cuenta de que JARVIS le envío su renuncia a la iniciativa vengadores…pues no estaría tan feliz.

Pero Tony no podía soportarlo más. Les abrió las puertas a los Vengadores, les hizo nuevo equipo y hasta les brinda una pequeña compensación económica porque la basura que SHIELD llama sueldo, es una porquería). Y ninguno se preocupó por si estaba muerto luego del desastre de Killian.

No debería estar sorprendido. Después de todo su archivo seguía figurando como “Iron Man: si / Tony Stark: no”

Pero había creído…luego de New York…

**_A estas alturas ya deberías saber que a nadie le agradas_ **

****

La burlesca voz de Aldrich Killian lo detiene en seco.

Tony mira hacia todos lados sin encontrar al dueño de la voz.

**—Debo estar más cansado de lo que creía—** murmura con pesadez

A las afueras de SHIELD, su auto lo espera tranquilamente. Se sube y emprende camino a la Torre.

Todavía tiene que estabilizar el extremis en el cuerpo de Pepper. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por ella. Ya le ha causado tanto daño…

Si había algo que Tony odiaba, era lastimar a una de las pocas personas que le importaba. Y él había lastimado a Pepper, una y otra vez.

Le prometió dejar de ser Iron Man luego de todo el desastre, pero no paso ni una semana antes de que ella lo encontrara reconstruyendo sus armaduras.

Ahora solo la veía cuando hacia las modificaciones necesarias para mantener bajo control al extremis.

**_No es una sorpresa, ella también te abandono._ **

****

A duras penas, Tony logro esquivar otro auto con el que casi colisiona por haber perdido momentáneamente el control de su auto.

Killian estaba muerto. Era el cansancio lo que estaba enloqueciendo a Tony.

No podía ser nada más.

Tony siempre estaba en el borde de la locura. Probablemente todo el estrés ya le estaba pasando factura.

Pero no fue así.

Durante las siguientes semanas, la voz de Killian parecía seguirlo. Como una versión enfermiza de los fantasmas de Scrooge.

**_Tú sabias que esto acabaría así Tony._ **

****

**_Te esfuerzas tanto, pero nadie te lo reconoce._ **

****

**_Todos siguen considerándote ese playboy que no hacía nada más que emborracharse cada día._ **

****

**_Debiste subir a esa azotea Tony._ **

****

**_SHIELD no se preocupa por ti. Fury ni siquiera ha tratado de contactarte._ **

****

**_Debiste unirte a mí, Tony._ **

****

Tony no sabía qué hacer. Trato de hablar con Bruce sobre lo que sucedía, pero el otro hombre le dijo que debía estar sufriendo un momento de estrés por lo sucedido, que se calmara porque pasaría en cualquier momento.

Pero no paso.

La voz seguía atormentándolo día a día.

Llego un momento en el que Tony ya no podía distinguir si era real o no.

La voz siempre le decía que debió subir a la azotea, que debió unirse a Killian…

Entonces sucedió.

El Capitán América con ayuda de la Viuda y un tipo con alas, sacaron al mundo que HYDRA había estado oculta dentro de SHIELD durante todos esos años.

HYDRA había tenido todo un plan para eliminar a todos aquellos que podrían ser un obstáculo en su victoria.

Y nunca lo llamaron.

Tony era un genio tecnológico y había diseñado los Helicarrier de SHIELD, podía desactivarlos desde su propia torre…pero ni Steve ni Natasha pensaron que Tony podía ayudar.

Confiaron en un extraño cualquiera.

Eso fue el detonante.

Así que simplemente se pone el traje y vuela directo a Berna, Suiza. Al hotel donde empezó todo.

Aterriza en la azotea y mira lo sucia que esta. El hotel lleva años abandonado y ahí no hay nada.

**—Esto es una idiotez—** masculla Tony **—¿Qué diablos pensaba encontrar?**

**—A mi**

De las sombras, como si de una vieja película de espías se tratara, aparece Aldrich Killian.

**—¿Cómo…?—** murmura Stark aturdido **—Estás muerto, te vi morir**

**—Lo maravilloso de extremis es que te regenera—** sonríe Killian con sus brillantes ojos naranjas **—Pero eso es algo que ya sabes. Esa operación a la que te sometiste…la reconstrucción de tu interior se dio gracias a que te inyectaste de extremis…—** sonríe con malicia **—claro está que lo hiciste solo para poder ayudar a la adorable Pepper a estabilizarse…**

**—¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**—Porque hemos estado conectados desde que Maya te secuestro—** admitió sonriendo **—Te inyecte mi versión del suero y cuando te inyectaste tu versión mejorada…simplemente creaste un puente entre nuestros pensamientos. He visto todo sobre ti Tony**

Tony sabía que decía la verdad. Él también había visto la vida de Killian a través de sus sueños, a pesar de tratar de convencerse de que todo se debía a su paranoia…siempre supo que había algo más.

**—Qué quieres**

**—No es lo que quiero Tony…es lo que tú quieres**

Killian estira su mano. Se la ofrece a Tony como una promesa de algo mejor, algo que valdrá la pena.

**—Vamos Tony—** susurra **—Me necesitas, te necesito…imagina todo lo que lograremos juntos**

Y Tony puede verlo, su cerebro junto al de Aldrich. Las ideas que podían desarrollar, la fortaleza que tendrían…la comprensión.

Porque Aldrich no era un genio como él, pero sabía pensar más allá que una persona promedio…y siempre lo había querido.

Eso era algo que no se podía negar. Aldrich Killian siempre había codiciado a Tony Stark.

De una forma nada sana y rallando en lo enfermizo ... pero a través de la conexión que perdió, Tony pudo ver como ese anhelo era algo tan profundo ...

Nadie nunca había querido a Tony de esa forma.

Así que Tony estiro la mano y tomo la de Killian.

Sobra decir que nadie estaba preparado para esa unión.


End file.
